stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
544: Thresher
Thresher, A.K.A. Experiment 544, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to smash up crops with his mace-like tentacles, although he can also use them to attack and battle enemies. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". He is voiced by Tom Kenny. He was stolen, named and trained by Gantu, along with Hammerface (033), Heat (609), and Plasmoid (617), turned into an army of 100 weaklings by Dupe (344), and rescued by Lilo's rescue team in "Snafu". Appearance Thresher is a small purple, roughly slug-like experiment with a slim body, a wide mouth, two light green eyes on two stocks, six spiky mace-like stretchable tentacles and three short legs. In his mutated form, he looks more muscular and has bright orange eyes. Special Abilities Thresher can thrash crops or beat his victims up using his six extendable, mace-like tentacles. Thresher has shown to be skilled in playing the marimba. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Thresher is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. ''Stitch! Thresher made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel used him to attack Stitch during a magic show. In this episode, he looks more muscular and has bright orange eyes. He later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Dupe Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h10m46s118.png ScreenCapture 10.07.13 17-59-24.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-00-30.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-24.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-27.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-41.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-48.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-39-52.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-40-49.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-14.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-43.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-44-42.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-07-01.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-51-50.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-55-04.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-56-00.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-17.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-57-51.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 21-59-32.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 22-00-49.jpg ScreenCapture 22.01.14 17-27-52.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-34.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-50.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-13.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-49.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-55.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 22-01-27.jpg ScreenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-12.jpg ScreenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-35.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 6-13-54.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-58-09.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-35-13.jpg|Thresher being duplicated ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-37-16.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 21-55-10.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 21-55-54.jpg|Weak clones ScreenCapture 30.01.14 22-06-28.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 22-08-58.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 22-09-34.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 22-49-53.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 22-51-38.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 22-52-54.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 22-53-38.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-22-10h43m01s081.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.14 22-54-14.jpg Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png Sanfu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h38m58s537.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h39m35s476.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h47m45s810.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m08s495.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h53m28s487.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h55m48s534.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h58m04s231.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h02m14s800.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m29s922.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h01m28s253.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h19m13s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h47m31s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h41m21s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h31m45s226.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 21-15-00.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! The Petite Queen ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-16-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-17-53.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-18-17.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-18-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-19-12.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-19-25.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-19-38.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-20-02.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-20-16.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-21-15.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-24-33.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-25-24.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-25-39.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-26-00.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-26-35.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-26-53.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-27-13.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-27-34.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-28-10.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-28-24.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-31-29.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-31-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-33-01.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-35-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-35-40.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-36-17.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-36-42.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-37-22.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-37-43.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-38-14.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-38-30.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-40-26.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-41-48.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-42-11.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-42-36.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-43-02.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-43-18.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-43-31.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-43-47.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-44-00.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-45-49.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-47-56.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-48-12.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-49-09.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-49-23.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-53-56.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-54-43.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-57-34.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-58-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-58-34.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 0-59-13.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-00-39.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-01-17.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-03-02.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-03-23.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-03-45.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-04-16.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-04-34.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-04-55.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-05-16.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-06-10.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-06-34.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-07-06.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-07-16.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-07-29.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-08-19.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-09-43.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-10-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-10-46.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-11-15.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-11-37.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-11-58.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-12-18.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-12-42.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-13-07.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-13-26.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-13-48.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-14-56.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-15-58.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-16-16.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-16-51.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-17-09.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-17-27.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-17-46.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-18-54.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-19-12.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-19-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-20-18.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-21-04.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-21-23.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-22-26.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-23-32.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-23-55.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-24-16.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-24-48.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-26-22.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 1-27-03.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h38m18s402.jpg The Origin of Stitch'' The Origin Of Stitch Thresher.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 137 (Flip) Miscellaneous Panes81.jpg Thresher Beach Treasure.png Trivia *Thresher is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Hammerface, Heat, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Some sources have spelled this experiment's name as "Thrasher", but "Thresher" is the correct spelling. *Thresher, Shrink, and Pix are the only known tripedal experiments. *Even though we saw Thresher in pod form, he was technically activated off-screen. Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males